


[Podfic] Quiver, Tremble, and Throb

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader's note: The author intends to add to this story some time in the future—check back periodically!—but in the meantime has graciously given their permission for me to record the story as it exists now (March 2015). I think it stands pretty well on its own. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Quiver, Tremble, and Throb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiver, Tremble, and Throb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422883) by [implicated2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicated2/pseuds/implicated2). 



> Reader's note: The author intends to add to this story some time in the future—check back periodically!—but in the meantime has graciously given their permission for me to record the story as it exists now (March 2015). I think it stands pretty well on its own. :)

**Length** : 12min 35sec

 **Listen to streaming audio** :

or

 **Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Quiver,%20Tremble,%20and%20Throb.mp3) (right-click save).


End file.
